The Legend of the Lunar Flower
by The Ingenious Dragon
Summary: I have committed the ultimate sin. I as a Psychiatrist all but abandoned my patients to fuel an obsession. I fell in love with her; Yamanaka, Ino. The Lunar Flower.
1. The Photograph

**I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I just couldn't help it! My pen was begging me to let this one out, and during my Sociology class no less! I had to comply lest it kill me. :3**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto, just this idea. Enjoy! **

**R&R!**

* * *

They used to ask me about that photograph sitting in its gilded frame on my desk. It seemed that practically every client of mines would sit across from me, and when their eyes fell on the photo, they would remark at her beauty, their voices softened in awe. Certainty she must be some form of an etheral being; an angel perhaps? I would smile bitterly at that. If only they knew that behind her mask of beauty a demon lay.

I stare at the photograph, ignoring the half packed boxes lying around my office. It was the first shot I had ever taken of her. I sink dejectedly into my well-worn leather chair. I remember that day clearly. As if it had happened yesterday in fact.

It was cold outside; the cruel lady wind had taken to plucking at the blushing leaves around her as a form of amusement. The now browning leaves had fallen through her fingers to the ground, leaving their once beloved trees stretched naked to the public eye. This humiliation is a season with a beautiful name; Autumn.

I had been walking rather aimlessly through the park, snapping pictures here and there. Camera to my eye, I turned a slow 180 and stopped dead in my tracks. There in my camera's lens, I swore I saw an angel. For what else could she be?

The woman was graceful, delicate even with her flowing knee length blonde hair and fragile bone structure. I found it a bit odd that she seemed to be yelling up at the great Oak that she stood before. I chuckled to myself, realizing that she was yelling up at little boy who had climbed up in its branches.

The child jumped down, running with a sweet giggle towards the woman. "C'mon, Jun, let's go find Akane." She told him, as she made her way towards the playground. I watched her smile as he ran ahead of her.

I let my eyes follow the pair as they met up with another child. This one looked to be a bit younger than the boy. I could only assume that she was their mother. The girl-child began to cry, rubbing at her eyes. "Ne, Akane, lovely, what's wrong?" the woman asked, kneeling before her. Her smile was bright. "Something's in your eye?" the girl nodded, sniveling. I giggled.

That the children were twins, or close to it, was glaringly obvious even from even the distance that I stood observing; I noted that they shared the same bone structure and pale blonde hair. I was still too far away to see their eyes, but even I could tell that the three were extremely beautiful.

As the woman crouched in front of her children, laughing, I smiled, as they ran into her arms nearly knocking her backwards. I snapped the picture then. I giggled at their antics, and in an instant, stopped breathing as her smile slipped. Quickly she gathered her children and walked towards a dark SUV that sat idling near the park's entrance. A man stood waiting; he grabbed her arm roughly, pushing her into the car before climbing in himself.

I hated the fearful look that befell her face.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of the past. I glanced at the picture again, smiling bitterly. The joy was evident in their faces then. I was glad that someone could be so happy even if only for a moment, and some part of me was jealous, then angry because of the fear that blackened her.

Instead of intervening as I should have, I had turned and let it go. I would never see this woman again, I reasoned, but something kept nagging at me. I could only assume it was guilt, It wasn't till two months later that I walked into my office to find her waiting for me. I had gotten a second chance. This time I vowed to help her.


	2. Angels in Blue

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Dr. Haruno?" the slightly-less-than-brash voice of the companies head secretary, Shizune called to me as I entered the lobby. "You have a new patient waiting for you."

"Thank you, Shizune." I said, smiling kindly as I walked past her into the inner office. I quickly crossed the smaller lobby, pausing to greet my intern, a shy raven haired grad student named Hinata, before entering my own place of work. My office was one that was simply albeit tastefully furnished.

Much of the décor that hung on the sand coloured walls boasted a rich polished oak shade. The flooring was made up of stylized marble tiles. The far right wall was lined with books. The center of this wall of books gave away to a large filing cabinet, wherein I housed my clientele's files. The rear wall was a panel of glass, and on the left hung an iron work of a sakura tree, the pink and green for the leaves was made up of faux gem stones. In place of the standard desk, I had a set of chique key-lime coloured sofas and an iron work coffee table.

Sighing I went to place my computer bag on the coffee table, when I heard a rustling sound in the direction of my book case. I looked over and saw a woman with her back turned towards me. I could see that she sported a very stylish, angular bob in some platinum shade or other.

She was dressed in a rather vintage style that crossed expertly with today's modern look. She wore a pale blue dress that was worked over with small hints of lace and from what I could detect, pearls. The back dipped in a low V-shape, giving way to a soft line of fabric forming a tail that went down the length of her dress. I coughed softly to gather her attention.

She turned startled, eyes wide. I noted that the front of the dress went straight across a smallish chest, dipping in an elegant V to give the chest definition; pale lace covered her throat and any exposed skin till it stopped at her shoulders. The skirts fell in heavy waves, reaching to about mid-calf. The glitter of pearls sewn into the lace was stunning. I blinked back to attention, offering up a crooked smile.

The poor girl looked like a deer caught in headlights. I could only hope that I didn't appear too frightening. Self-consciously I tugged at the few strands of pink that had escaped my up-do. Earlier this morning I had fastened my hair back with emerald jeweled bobby pins. They had been a present from my mentor upon graduation. He had insisted that they complemented my eyes, and had, when he though I wasn't listening, added that it made that "garish pink hair of mines" more becoming. I chuckle at the memory; then realizing that my sudden laughter might scare the woman even more, I clear my throat extending my hand to her.

"Hello. I am Dr. Haruno." I glanced at the charts that Hinata had given me scanning for a name. Ah, there it was! "You must be Yamanaka, Ino." The woman nodded, having regained her composure. "I'm sorry for startling you." I told her, offering up another smile.

She did not move to extend her hand towards mines, so I quickly lowered mines, feeling like a fool. Instead if greeting me, she chose to ask me a question; "How is it that you have a picture of me? I do not think I know you?"

It took me a moment before I realized what exactly it was that she was talking about. It shouldn't have taken all that long, honestly, because I had only two pictures in my whole office; the one of myself posing with my mentor, and the one that I had taken of the pretty blonde woman at the park.

No way! "You're the angel that I saw that day!" I gushed, and then reddened as I realized what I had just blurted out loud. The woman's face took on a soft pink blush.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Never had I dreamed that I would be standing face to face with that angel. Granted she had cut her hair, and seemed colder than I remembered, but she was still her. I looked towards my bare book case, sighing in frustration. It took a while, but finally, I had managed to get her to open up to me. I sought her laughter, her carefreeness. It did not take me all too long to figure out that the only way to get her in that completely relaxed state was when she was around her children.


End file.
